Finally Together
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: He took my petite hand in his large one, and we walked along the rubble, finally together. One shot!


**Who else saw the Harry Potter movie at midnight? I loved it! I'm so sad it's over...**

**This is an idea I got, so tell me what you think! Please review(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, I would never let it end...**

* * *

><p>Ron and I sat on the steps of a crumbled looking Hogwarts. His arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders and mine were fastened around his waist. His body shook as he tried to hold in sobs. There were silent tears running down my cheeks as I thought about all we had lost.<p>

I straightened my back and sat up to look at Ron. "It's going to be okay. We can get through this." I whispered as I moved my hand along his arm.

"You don't understand, Hermione. I'm never going to be able to hear Fred laugh again. Never going to hear another one of his jokes. Never going to experience another one of his pranks. I didn't even get to say goodbye. He'll never know that I thought he was the best brother I could ask for or that, no matter how many pranks he pulled on me, I still loved him." He whispered. His voice was low and gruff. I just held him tighter and let him cry.

The tears began to slip down my face again. I could never imagine what losing a sibling would be like. _Probably like losing Harry. _At the thought that Harry could've been murdered today, sobs began to rack my body, but I composed myself and placed a hand to Ron's cheek.

"Ron, look at me." I stated quietly. He looked at my through wet eye lashes and glistening eyes. "I don't know what losing a sibling is like. But I do know one thing; Fred knew that you loved him. And he loved you too. If he knew that you had saved me from a snake, found a horcrux, and stood up for everyone you loved today; he would be proud. More proud than he already was. You're going to be alright, Ron. We're all going to be alright. Fred would have wanted us all to be happy and have laughter fill the room. Be happy. For Fred."

"You're right, Hermione... As always." He chuckled halfheartedly. "You know, Hermione- I...Never mind."

"No, tell me." I stated quietly. My head was resting on his shoulder while his arm draped over my shoulder.

"You're just really great." Ron said. A wide smile appeared on my face and I looked up at him. I gently kissed his jaw and watched his ears turn scarlet and a light blush spread over him cheeks. A giggle escaped my lips as I watched the effect I had on him.

"What's so funny!" Ron exclaimed with a smile.

"Nothing." I replied with a small grin.

"Mhmm. I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "So, does this mean we're like, together?"

I thought for a moment and turned up to him with a sad expression as I whispered "You're not going to leave again, are you?"

"Hermione, I told you, the only reason I left before was because of that bloody locket! I wanted to come right back, but I couldn't find you guys. I could never leave you again! It hurts too much." He said and kissed my forehead. "And I guess I thought that you wouldn't have cared if I left. You were so busy with Harry, and I was jealous..." He said embarrassed.

"I could never fancy Harry! He's like a brother to me! That's weird!" I exclaimed and received a chuckle from Ron.

"I know that... _now._"

"So what happened when you came back? How did you run into Harry? You guys never told me." The blush crept right back onto his cheeks as soon as I finished talking.

"It's a long story..."

"Ron! Tell me!"

"Fine... Well I told you how your voice led me to where you guys were. I saw Harry in a frozen pond and he was kinda drowning-"

"HARRY WAS DROWNING?" I exclaimed.

"Yes; now hush, I'm telling a story. So I jumped in after him, when I saw the sword of Gryffindor. I swam to the bottom and picked up the sword, then I swam to Harry and lifted him out of the water. After, we tried to destroy the horcrux and he wanted me to do it. I stabbed it and...stuff happened..." He stated nervously. "Then we went to find you."

"Ron... What do you mean 'stuff happened'?"

"Oh, just...stuff." He said and his blush became deeper.

"Just tell me!" I demanded.

"Okay... Well, some dark cloud guy said he had seen my dreams and fears. Then a bunch of spiders came out and started to chase me. But that wasn't the worst part. You and Harry came out of the dark cloud and started saying that I'm nothing compared to Harry and that no one would ever want me. Then you guys started snogging, so I stabbed the horcrux." Ron said in an embarrassed way.

"That could never happen! You're not Harry Potter, you're Ronald Weasley; and if you ask me, that's better than some 'chosen one'." I said and kissed his cheek. I stifled a giggle as his blush only became worse.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Hey, Hermione? Since this place is pretty destroyed, do you want to come stay at the burrow for a while?" Ron asked sweetly.

"I would love to." I said and kissed his lips. I pulled away after a few seconds, but he pulled me back in. His lips were sweet and soft. It was quite intoxicating! His tongue ran over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I was more than happy to allow. After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled away and began gasping for air.

"I love you, Hermione. I knew I fancied you from the moment I saved you from that troll. It only escalated to puppy love, and by 4th year, it was teen love. But now I know... I'm completely in love with you." He stated huskily as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you too, Ron. More than you know." I whispered. I gently kissed him, then we stood up. He took my petite hand in his large one, and we walked along the rubble, finally together.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Tell me what you think of it! Review please(:**


End file.
